Alone
by Whiteninja123
Summary: Things were never the same after Splinter went missing one night. New mysterious ninja were appearing. The turtles were slowly taken away until one remain. How can this certain turtle save the ones dear to him when they're turned against him? I know, it's terrible but the story is better than summary
1. Prologue

Chp 0: Prologue

Hello, I'm Whiteninja123. This is my very first story and I hope you guys enjoy it,

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or anything related to the franchise, but this story plot. They belong to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

Family.

Family is in your blood. Family is those who deeply love and care for you through happiness, laughter and bonding. Sure, they sometimes fight among themselves and cause an unwanted tension between them, but they stick together through the toughest times no matter what happens. If you are feeling down and lonely, family will always be your side in mere seconds. Because, if family don't look out for you, then who will? Also, family will never betray you or stab you in the back and laugh at your suffering and misery.

Michelangelo used to believe that, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. He panted heavily as he ran on top of side of the enormous bridge. His body was dripping wet from head to toe by the heavy rain of the grey evening sky. He hat getting wet. But that was not important anymore especially if he was being chased down by twenty or more ninjas, who weren't the Foot. Heck! The Foot Clan has nothing to do with this!

"GAAAHHHHH!"

Michelangelo accidentely slipped and flew foward. He landed on his plastron with a heavy thud. He groaned annoyingly as he slowly got up, but he then realised his predators had caught up with him. They surrounded him in a big circle with their weapons drawn out. The ninjas weren't really making him feeling absolutely terrified, he can take them down any time he want. What's really making him feeling the urge to hide in his shell were the three outstanding and leading ninjas in the group, his 'older brothers'. Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello stood up high before him, smirking evily at him. Michelangelo never seen them with such a cruel and sadistic look on their faces before, especially on Raphael's one. Not even when it's about a 'little' revenge for all the pranking the Mikester had done in the past and it scared Michelangelo deeply. His three 'brothers' each unshealthed their 'upgraded' signature weapons and had gotten into their fighting stances. Michelangelo also unshealthed his nunchucks and had gotten into his fighting stance.

"Why don't we spar a little, baby brother? It's been a while since we last spar one vs three." Leonardo sneered at Michelangelo with an icy cold voice. Michelangelo supressed his shudders through his reptilian spinal cord when he heard the frosty cold voice of his older brother.

Michelangelo gritted his teeth. His so called 'brothers' only wanted him to fearfully beg for mercy and he wasn't planning on granting their wishes anytime sooner. He needed to find out what exactly happened to them as soon as possible. He held his ground and made sure he didn't show any of weaknesses. "You're no brothers of mine! My bros would never burn down buildings or-or hunt me down like what you dudes did to me! You're nothing but phoneys!"

Leonardo shook his head in a mocking-disappointment. "Tsk tsk. Silly child, we are yout brothers. And as your 'leader', I think you need another lesson. What do you say, guys?" Raphael and Donatello smirked sadistically. The last thing Michelangelo needs is to let hell break out.

"Whatever, all I wanna do is te make turtle blood bath outta him."

"He's mine after you're done, Raph. I'm going to enjoy dissecting him in my new lab."

Donatello and Raphael then lunged to their soon-to-be victim. Michelangelo instinctively dodged a incoming jab from Raphael's sai. Michelangelo jumped sideways when a Bo Staff nearly thrusted through his head. The ninjas drawn their weapons and had gotten into their stances, ready to fight the outnumbered turtle. Leonardo noticed this and glowered at them, with a demonic glare. "YOU INFERIOR NINJA SCUM STAY DOWN! He's our prey and ours alone!"

The ninjas flinched from his outburst and lower their weapons, not daring to be his punching bag. Leonardo then leaped forward, nearly slashing Michelangelo's plastron with his katana blades, but he did managed to graze his upper part of his arm. If Michelangelo move one second later, Leonardo could have amputated his arm. Michelangelo winced as he clutched onto his injury and kicked Leonardo's side, jumping back afterwards. Leonardo tumbled onto the ground from that attack. When Michelangelo landed, he accidently stumbled on his feet. Raphael used this opportunity to stab his baby brother's stomach and left his sai attached to Michelangelo when he punched him across the face. Michelangelo screamed in a way he never did before as he doubled over. Donatello came out of nowhere and spin-kicked Michelangelo by the shell. Michelangelo could have dodged that easy attack if he wasn't in a painful critical condition, so he stumbled onto his knees and fell on his side. Michelangelo pulled the sai from his stomach and flung it at Raphael, who caught it with an ease and licked blood in pure satisfaction.

Michelangelo clutched onto his fatal wound, he was bleeding fast and he needed medical attention now, if he ever get away from this situation. The three brother then advanced slowly to the disadvantaged turtle. Michelangelo could only snarl at them like a threatened lion. He couldn't fight again, he would lose blood much faster if he did and besides that, the odds were against him anyway. Leonardo held his katana above his head with a psychotic smile, in order to finish off his prey. "Any last words, dear brother of mine?"

Michelangelo said nothing. He just knew his end was coming. He couldn't do anything right and now he's about to be killed at the hands of his loved ones. Michelangelo just wished what was wrong with them and maybe he could do something about it, but it will not come true. If only he had another chance to do so.

"I take that as a no then. So say goodbye, freak!"

Michelangelo closed his eyes and waited for the finishing move, but it never came...

* * *

Hey guys, I hope you like it so far. This is probably a sloppy start, but I will get better

Please review,

See you next time

Bye!


	2. T-Pen

Chp 1: T-Pen

Thank you guys for the reviews! I was really worried if the prologue was really bad. Now we can see how did this story starts!

Disclaimer: You guys know what I own and what I don't own

* * *

Mikey's POV (_4 Days ago...)_

"YAAHOOOOO!"

I screamed out loud as I played my Pokémon XD video game with my new console while big tough Raph observed my victory. I pressed the buttons on my controller madly like a pro. "Michelangelo's Espeon use psybeam against the almighty Lugia! A critical hit! Lugia doesn't stand a chance against him! Lugia's health points is at 10 points! Now Michelangelo's Typlosion use flamethrower! Not effective but it does the job anyway! And he wins! Michelangelo beats the big boss!"

I threw my hands in the air, jumping up happily from the couch. "Go me! Go me! Go, go me..." I chanted while I did my awesome victory dance. Raph growled annoyingly at me but I didn't care and I continued to dance.

"Shut it Mike or I'll personally make ya!" Raph threatened me, punching his palm to show me that he really meant it.

I didn't flinch from his threat, instead I continued to annoy him until he growled angrily at me. I've always annoy that hot-head every single day so I've gotten used to his threats. Besides, most of his threats aren't that threatening anymore, until he starts punching, kicking and cursing at me in a playful way until Leo, Donnie or Splinter separates us. "You're just jealous because you didn't defeat Lugia while I, the Battle Nexus Champion did!"

Before Raph could even do anything, we heard Leo calling us for the evening patrol. I've always love patrols, maybe it's because I can do a lot of things that I can't do at the lair. Well... most of the things I can do, like making new friends with others. Splinter always says that the humans wouldn't accept us because of who we are, but that proves Splinter wrong ever since we became best buddies with April, Casey, Angel, the Justice Force and others. We even have a wacky adventures with either one of them, occasionally. I turned to Leo, but somehow, Splinter was beside him.

"Where's the D-Man?" I asked, looking around the living room for my genius older brother. "And why is Master Splinter out here? Shouldn't you be like meditating 24/7 or something?"

"If you mean Don, then he should be getting his newest invention. He did said he wanted to test it out tonight.." Leo answered as he folded his arms leaderishly. Leaderishly? Is that even a word? I think it is. I should ask Don about it later. Speaking of the brainiac, he was coming down the stairs now.

"Sorry guys" Don said once he was beside Leo. "But I really wanted to test these bad boy today." Donnie showed us his invention: it has a green hexagon around the main structure as the pattern. The tip was sliver and the button was plain white. It looked an ordinary pen, minus the design. "It's called the T-Pen."

My eyes shimmered as I continued to stare at that totally radical pen in Don's grasp. I don't know why but I really wanted to use it, like I was destined to do something great with it. I never felt like this before whenever I see Donnie's other inventions, but why now? It's really weird and this is coming from a five feet tall ninja turtle. I slowly moved my hands towards the pen, enjoying the moment of reaching closer to it until Don yanked the pen out of my reach. That was when I launched toward the unexpected Donatello.

Luckily for him, he recovered long enough to hold the pen away from me with one hand and used the other one to hold me back by grabbing my face. My hands flailed wildly in the air to at least try to get it, even though my sight had been blocked. I just want to hold the pen! Dammit! Not too soon, I felt someone wrapping their arms around my waist and put me over its shoulder. My vision was back with Raphie here as the mysterious 'someone'. I started trashing around, hoping that I can get out of Raph's muscular arm, but man! He's stronger than I thought.

"Quit moving Knucklehead or ya can say goodbye te your comic books." Raph calmly threatened me.

"No fair! Let me go, Raph!" I continued to break the death grip the Raphasaurus, but now he began to tighten his grip. I then turned to the only turtle who can help me. "Leo! Help me!"

Leo gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry Mike, but you're on your own." Oh no! Don't do this to me, bro! I swear I could feel Raph triumphantly smiling, I just know it! After all, this is the first time Leo actually allow him to do something he wanted. I stopped flailing and began to pout, hoping that I can change his mind, but he looked away before he seen a glimpse of it. Dang it! But I must hand it to him, he finally resisted my puppy look, for once.

I turned to last person I could rely on. "Master Splinter?" I gave my best puppy look I could, but Splinter just chuckled and denied my aid.

"I am sorry, my son. But you should never have tried to take your brother's invention. Consider this as a lesson for next time."

My bros just laughed at me when I slumped my shoulders with a frown. Don finally showed us the T-Pen again when he was assured that he was safe. That's right Don. Just smile in relief. The Mikester will have his revenge with a bucket full of water. Not to mention a special bonus for two turtles with the blades and maybe with the Rat Master too. He he... I like the sound of that.

"Well," Don started to talk again. "Some of you may wonder why I have this pen with me. What use it maybe for our patrol? Well, I can guarantee you that this small stationary device is going to blow you away. This T-Pen will conduct pulses of electrical power into its unfortunate victims and knock them out for about ten hours. This is the only T-Pen I can get to work. There are three more of these T-Pens in the lab, so I want you guys to be be careful if we have to use it."

"Impressive." Raph smugly said. "Care if I have a test run?" Raph's eyes then darted towards me and I then felt myself gulping. I had no intention in getting zapped, so I violently made another attempt to free myself as my arms were flailing wildly. I kept thrashing about before I felt Raph giving out under me. We both ended up as a pile of green, red and orange with my belly on top of Raph's face. Raph muffled screams were not unheard as his arms were waving wildly in th air. I took this chance to escape, so I got up and made a mad dash to the lair entrance with my signature scream. I even ran faster when I noticed an unhuman blood gushing scream and loud stomping steps that happened to belong to a certain turtle I know.

* * *

Eventually, Raph caught up with me and tackled me to the ground before I reached topside. He repeatedly punched me, kicked me and wrestled me until Leo came and pried Raph off of me. I wasn't too injured, it was just some scraps and bruises. I didn't mind one bit of it, even when he chased down the fastest turtle alive. It was part of our unusual brotherly bonding time. And I will always cherished this moment no matter what. So right now, my brosnd I were up on topside with Master Splinter. Master Splinter was about to go to April's again while my bros and I were going to kick some ninja and purple dragons' asses.

"Be careful my sons." Splinter said with great concern. "I wish for you to return back home in midnight."

"Yes Master Splinter."

"Very well then. Leonardo, please look after your brothers?"

"Of course, master."

Splinter simply nodded and walked down the alleyway until he disappeared into the shadows. Leo gestured for us to follow him to the roof and we did, with no disagreements for once.

* * *

The feeling of the wind was great. It was one of the things I love about patrolling. A mutant turtle never have a choice to be out on topside when he wants to. It's really sad though, but at least I was enjoying the moment until the end with my bros. When I'm mentioning the 'enjoying the moment' thing, I meant the moment of standing on the edge of a building and positioning ourselves like a group of creepy gargoyles. It's not like we just decided to do this for no apparent reason. A group of teenagers were being robbed by purple dragons in an alleyway and we just happened to be there. Leo told us to wait for the right moment but Raph seemed to disagreed.

"Waitin' for wimps, I'm goin in." With that said, Raph just jumped in without a second thought.

Leo failed to stop him so he snarled under his breath. He motioned for me and Don to follow him and we did. We silently leaped off from the building and landed behind Raph, who was quietly stalking over behind one of t he dragons. Raph tapped his shoulders and as I had expected, he turned around and got punched in the face. It was from there, an all out fight broke out. The teenagers took this opportunity and fled from the alleyway. A scrawny man with a baseball bat ran towards me, swinging his bat carelessly at me. I easily dodged his attacks. "Hey! What's that suppose to be? I see grandmas swinging that thing better than that!"

I then took out my nunchuckus and whacked him at the back on his head. The man collapse and I grinned to myself, that was easy too , Don landed next to me with the T-Pen in his hands."Looks like it's time for a for a test run." He clicked the pen, revealing the tip of the pen.

"Oh can I do it? Please?! Please?! Please?! Did I mention that you're my favourite turtle?!" I tried to grab for the pen again but Don pulled it out of my reach. Again. Stupid Don, always get to play with the cool things first.

"Sorry T-Pen isn't tested. It could be dangerous for all we know."

"Oh, and testing it on a purple dragon is not dangerous?"

Don just glared at me. "Just stay back Mikey." Before I could reply, a large man that looks like he could be a relative of Hun, was charging towards us like a bull on a stampede. Don shot forward to the overgrown man, with the T-Pen positioned in his hand. The poor man, he's about to become first victim of the T-Pen. I almost felt bad for him. The man made an attempt to punch Don, but he missed by an inch. The man stumbled forward and Don used this opportunity to go under the man's doubled over structure and just jabbed the pen at his belly. I was expecting the man to get electrocuted and collapse into heap of muscle and skin, but instead the pen released a massive invisible force and blown the man away. Literally. The man was sent hurdling away until his back collided into a wall with a loud crash. The man then slowly slide down, looking rather pale and unresponsive. Suddenly, the sound of fighting and grunts had ceased. Leo and Raph were staring from the large man to Donny in either in shock or awe. Don looked at the man and to the pen in utter horror.

The remaining dragons ran away in fear that they might be the next ones to suffer the share the same fate as the overgrown dude. What a bunch of wimps. Donny maybe a scientist/ninja, but he's not a mad scientist/ninja. Don quickly scrambled over to the Hun wannabe and checked his pulse. Leo and Raph were then beside me, looking less shocked than before."When Don said it'll blow'em away, I didn't think he meant it for real." Raph smirked to himself with his arms crossed.

"Guys!" I heard Don calling us. "This guy is still alive. Can yo-!" Before Don could another word, we saw flashes of red, blue and white lights and heard multiple of sirens ringing dangerously around the corner. The police. They must have heard the T-Pen's force power thing?! Raph and I quickly climbed up the escape ladder and scaled the wall, from Leo's orders of course. Meanwhile, Leo was trying to get Don to come with him.

"But what about the man?!"

"The police will handle it. Come on, they're going to be here soon!"

By the time I reached the rooftops, Leo and Don were just below us. Raph and I pulled them up and we left before the police could spot us.

* * *

Splinter's POV

"Thank you Ms O'Neil. You have improved on your ninjitsu quite impressively." I said as I walked out of April's house. April smiled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Master Splinter, I should be thanking you for teaching me. You and the guys are like family to me. I couldn't ask for more."

"Very well." I smiled back to her. "I shall see you some time in the future. Goodbye for now."

"Bye Master Splinter. Just remember that you guys are always welcome." April then waved and closed the door. I then quickly proceeded to the alleyway, so I would not be spotted by any humans. I was about to enter the shadows of the alleyway when I sensed an evil presence in the air. It smelled familiar but I couldn't place my finger where I have known this presence from. I had carefully observed every inch of my surroundings until the prescene rapidly disappeared. I did not think the presence have truly left, it must have believed that I would not suspect anything if it had concealed itself. Such silly fool, I maybe an old rat but I can sense it no matter how well hidden it is.

"Come out whoever you are! I know you are hiding !" I yelled at the presence that was hiding somewhere. Suddenly, a dark figure of what appears to belong to a women had stood in front of me.

"Hello Splinter, it's been quite a while hasn't it?" The figure spoke to me.

I gasped in shock when I recognized the figure. No! It could not be her. It was impossible. She shouldn't be here, but that voice had proved me wrong. "No! It cannot be?!"

"Oh , but it can be Splinter, my old friend." She simply smiled at me. Her very voice sent chills to my spine. "And now, I can finally avenge myself from so long ago! Starting with your so called sons!" She cackled madly like a witxh she is before she lunged herself towards me with the shadows concealing her identity.

* * *

And there you have it guys, the first chapter. I notice that this chapter is somehow straying away from its genre, but I will make sure it won't happen in the next chapter.

So please review

And I'll see you guys next time!

Bye!


	3. The Fire Lady

Chp 2: The Fire Lady

Sorry about the update. I noticed that it was a little bit later than usual. It's just that this chapter was really hard for me to write, and the fact that I'm starting to lose my motivation to continue, didn't exactly help me so well. But do not worry, I made a silent vow to not let any of my stories to go unfinish or discontinue. Enough talking, I should probably let you guys read now. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any TMNT relating characters. We all know who own them. The only thing I own is this story plot and my OCs

* * *

Mikey's POV

"I don't understand! How did the T-Pen turned out so bad?!"

"Maybe you used the wrong wires?"

Right now, Don was ranting to me how bad the T-Pen testing had turned out. It's not like he didn't try to fix it, he tried, but now he's complaining about how he couldn't find the problem of the T-Pen's 'malfunctioning'. He gave up after an hour of an attempt on it. So yeah, now he's 'talking' to me about it because I was the only person he could 'talk' to since Raph was too busy beating up his punching bag while Leo was too busy meditating. It's not like I wish Don wasn't here, he's practically my best friend. But I just wished he would talk about something else. He's just boring me to death with his science talk.

Don stared at me with his brow raised. "Mikey, how can I possibly use the wrong wires? I already told you , I checked the wires."

"Don't look at me, bro. You're the smart one."Don just sighed in defeat and he sat down beside me. "Sometimes I feel like I'm talking to a brick whenever I talk to you."

"Dude, it's what I do. Nachos?" I offered a bowl of Nachos with hot melted cheesey goodness to Don. Don just shrugged and took several pieces of Nachos.

"Thanks. So are you just going to sit here and eat all the Nachos?"

"Nah. You're gonna eat it with me. And a movie marathon is starting soon. Can you turn on the TV? I don't want to miss it."

"Sure. And pass me the Nachos. They're really good."

* * *

Leo's POV

With my candles lit beside me, I positioned myself into a meditating posture and closed my eyes, entering the realm of Chi. Everywhere was dark and silent the moment my eyes adjusted to my surroundings. This isn't right; usually the realm would be misty, in foggy weather kind of a way. If the realm was this lifeless and deserted, it either means that somebody is trying to show someone a vision or a great evil presences have taken over. Either way, none of those reasons are ever a good thing for me. Those reasons always seems to be some kind of warning for any danger that would usually involves my family. I stood up and walked forward, knowing that standing around would be meaningless if something bad was going to happen soon. I kept walking forward, even if it felt like I walked for hours.

_"Leonardo, my son."_

A voice suddenly echoed in the spacious realm. I stopped walking as my head looked up, searching for the source of that voice. That voice. It sounds just like Master Splinter's and he sounded like he was in some kind of pain. Did something happen to him?! He was only visiting April. "Master Splinter!" I called out.

_"My son."_

Before I could say another word, a flaring figure that have a body of a women appeared in front of me in a fire vortex. She was gigantic and her entire body was made of fire. She had long wavy hair that flickered flames. Her eyes were glowing white, like flashlight, and she has large wide claws. She held a crazed smile of a devil. No. She is a devil. A living fire. I held my breath as I stared at her in absolute horror. I never seen anything this scary or huge before. She made all of those times my brothers and I had fought against the Foot and the Shredder seemed like it was nothing. It was weird, since I only seen her for a few seconds and I'm already shaking like a child. No! Focus Leo! This **thing** had done something to Master Splinter and I will save him, even if it kills.

I unsheathed my katana blades and positioned myself in a defensive mode. "You! What are you?! What have you done with Master Splinter?!"

The fire women simply laughed, while her chuckles boomed throughout the realm._**"**__**So, do you really want to find out what happened to your master , little kame?" **_ Her eyes flickered in glee as her voice continued to boom, like her laughter. _**"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you who I am. It will certainly ruin the fun if I did. But I can tell you that your so called 'master' is locked away safely in my dungeon, completely broken and weak. That way, he will not be able to escape and sabotage my plan. I had waited too long for this moment to be simply destroy by a rodent."**_

I glared at her with my newly raised anger. No one can hurt my family like that and get away with it! "You bastard!" I shouted at her as I charged forward, with an attempt to slash her with my katanas. Before I could even reach her, she simply waved her hand and summoned a ring of fire around me. I recoiled backwards from the intense heat the fire was giving off. Just who is that women?! No one can ever create fire this strong before. Only the most powerful Chi masters can pull off something like this. I quickly stepped back as the flames were starting to close in around me.

_**"Silly kame,"**_The women's voice had grown stronger and louder than before. It's almost like I could hear her in my head. _**"Your attempts are useless against me. You might as well sit back and wait for the fun ." **_She then laughed and disappeared into a gust of wind, but her laughter never stopped. Her laughter echoed throughout the realm, making her seemed like she was everywhere. Her ring of fire grew stronger just like her laughter. It was still closing in around me. I was forced to back away until I was in the centre of the ring. I stared at the ring with a dreading feeling in my gut. There was no way out of this fire ring! The flames were too high for me to jump over. All I can do is to back away from the flaming inferno. And it also didn't help me with the fact that the flames were now closing in quicker than before.

I yelped and recoiled backwards when I felt the intense heat in my personal space, and I also dropped my katana blades in the process. I screamed this time when my shell had made contact with the unsuspecting flames behind me. From that moment on, the sickening flames had crawled onto my legs, burning any defenseless flesh it can reach. All I can do is to scream in pain, like that time when Shedder and his Foot had ambushed me on the rooftop. The intense inferno had now engulfed me and I collapsed in a pitiful state of a burning heap. I rolled around on the dark surface, hoping I can at least put out the fire, but my hopes were shattered when the crackling flames grew stronger than before.

"Leonardo!"

Why can't the flames go out already?! I want this pain to go away! I want to save Master Splinter! I want to protect my family!

"Leo!"

My entire body was starting to numb. Everything was turning blurry, and so was that women's sickening laughter.

"Leo!"

"Everything then turned dark.

"LEO!"

My eyes snapped open and I was back in my room. Raph was sitting in front me, looking rather worried? Don and Mikey were behind him, looking equally worried as Raph was. All I can do was to pant and wipe the sweat off my forehead with my equally sweaty wrist. "Leo, are you ok? We heard ya screamin in 'ere, so we came in 'ere to check on ya." Raph said.

Suddenly my mind clicked, as if I just figured something out. But in this situation, I remembered what happened during my meditation. That fire women and her ring of fire, and Master Splinter! "Master Splinter!" I shouted with sound of distress in my voice. "Something bad happened to him! We need to save him!"

When I tried to stand up, Raph pushed back down. "Wow! Leo, will ya calm down?! What happened to Master Splinter?!"

"That fire women. She just suddenly appeared and told me she got Master Splinter!"

"Leo, take it easy! We can't help you if you don't tell us everything." Don told me in his commanding tone.

"Yeah bro," Mikey added. "It could be a dream for all we know."

"Mikey." I suddenly said as I glared at him. "I know what I saw back there. That fire lady tried to burn me to death with her ring of fire! That was too realistic to be a dream."

"Bro," Raph suddenly jumped into the conversation while he glared at me. "I never thought I say this, but you need ta cool off."

Somehow, I had a feeling I wasn't taken very seriously. If they won't help me save Master Splinter, then I guess I have to do it myself, whether they like it or not. I stood up and walked pass my brothers. I could feel them looking at me as I walked out of my room, but I just ignored them. Suddenly, a hand was on my shoulder, but before I could react, my shell was back to back against the wall and Raph was holding down as he glared at me in anger. I swear I could see flames burning in his amber eyes, just like that fire lady. I glared back at him with equally as much anger. "What do you want Raph?!"

"You ain't leavin'ere til you tell me what happened!"

"I already did!" I shouted as I heard Don and Mikey, who were both trying to tell us to stop, but we both ignored them.

"No you didn't! You've just givin me nothin but crap that I can't f #*kin understand!"

A guilty feeling was in my gut at the moment he shouted at me. Raph was right. I never exactly told them what happened. I was so caught up in saving Master Splinter that I couldn't even think straight. They couldn't have help me because they were hopelessly confused from my distress and panic. And Raph always say that I'm the level-headed fearless leader. My glare soften as I looked down in shame. Raph's glare never faded away as he continued to stare at me. "You're right, Raph." I admitted to him. "I never told what you guys what happened."

Raph's glare soften a bit, but it was still hard enough to be considered as an glare. "About time ya realised." He smirked as he let me go.

"Yeah, we were worried if you're gonna thrash the lair again. It wasn't a cool hour to spend, bro." I heard Mikey joking around as he and Don walked up to us.

I sadly smiled to him when the guilty feeling returned. I still need to apologised to him for shouting at him. "Hey Mikey," I said. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wasn't thinking staright."

"No problem, bro" Mikey widely grinned at me. "I gotten used to it from Raphie boy here." Raph glared at him and proceeded into tackling him to the ground when Raph heard his 'nickname'. Don and I couldn't help but to smile at them. I'm glad I have a such forgiving brother like Mikey.

"So Leo," Don suddenly said. "Are you going to tell us what happened now?"

"Yeah. And this time I'm going to tell you guys the real thing."

* * *

Well, that's enough for this chapter. I know this chapter is shorter than the last one, but the real action will happen in the next chapter!

Please review

And I'll see you guys next time!

Bye!


	4. Battleshell Mishap

Sorry about the late update. I've been really lazy lately and I also started another story 'Two Worlds Collide', and please check it out. For this chapter, it will be written in third person instead. For some reason, writing in first person is really hard, so I tried the third person and it's much easier. So I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, like always

* * *

"...And that's what happened."

Leo just given his brothers a quick summary of what happened to him. No one exactly know how to respond to the blue-masked turtle, the entire story seemed really far-fetched to begin with, and the fact that it was Leo who told it made it even more impossible to respond to. From the way Leo reacted earlier, it was clear to them that it was not made up. But it was still hard to believe that such thing did happen.

"So like what now?" Mikey asked, attempting to make a some sort of conversation.

"I say we should to the rooftops again." Raph grunted.

"Or we could go over to April's place first." Don suggested. "That's the last place where we know he's going to be."

"Right. We'll go there on the Battleshell, just in case." Leo said before he received nods from his brothers. Everyone just silently got their weapons and left with the Battleshell without saying a word.

* * *

The drive to April was rather noisy; Don was driving as usual since he wouldn't allow his brothers to drive his precious vehicle recklessly. Mikey was bugging Raph again, but it quickly ended when Raph smacked Mikey's head. Leo was in his own little world. He couldn't stop thinking about what happened during his meditation. He could still hear the fire lady's demonic laugher echoing in his head even now, and it gave him a tingling sensation throughout his body.

Leo frowned. When he told his brothers what happened, they all looked really unconvinced. They were probably thinking he was hallucinating or flat out crazy. Even Leo was beginning to wonder if what he saw was even a real thing. After all, the realm is filled with mostly illusion and tricks.

Suddenly, the Battleshell started to swerve, causing Leo to stumble from his seat. He quickly grabbed onto his seat before he'd fallen off from his seat even more. Mikey wasn't so lucky; he was completely thrown off guard from the sudden swerving, so he fell off his seat and was painfully tumbling over to the side of the vehicle with a sickening crush.

"Donny! What the f**k is goin on?!" Raph screamed as he clutched onto his seat as if his life depends on it.

"I don't know! This never happened before!" Don screamed back as he tried to steer the vehicle probably, but from Raph's view, Don was just rotating the steering wheel recklessly. As the Battleshell continued to swerved out of control, everyone, especially Mikey, were screaming their heads off. Suddenly, the Battleshell collided with something, causing the entire vehicle to recoil from the sudden collision. The three older turtles fell off their seats, landing painfully on the floor.

Nobody bothered to move for a while; they just grunted and moaned in pain. They were all dizzy and nauseated from the little ride, especially Mikey. Out of all his brothers, Mikey is the only one who suffers from a sever case of motion sickness and he hates it; it literally limited his chances of riding a perfectly good roller coaster ride. Knowing this fact, the other turtles knew that after that ride in the Battleshell, Mikey will be seeing his dinner again. And they were right, because Mikey was making a pitiful moaning sounds and his face was in a different shade of green. Mikey quickly got up and bolted out of the Battleshell, ignoring the spinning blurs in front of him. From the inside of the vehicle, one could hear the sickening splashes on the sidewalk and the grunting coughs that followed afterwards.

Don eventually got up, knowing he needed to check on the Battleshell. Leo and Raph soon followed, just to see the how their comfortable ride was turned into a horror coaster. They usually would have check on the younger turtle if a somewhat similar situation happened, but since they were all dizzy as heck and knowing that if they were to see the repressed and digested food, they will surely be joining Mikey by the sidewalk.

So right now, after all that swaying and fuzzy blurry sights, Don was finally against the Battleshell. Don closed his eyes, wishing the world and his head would stop spinning already. When he opened his eyes again, the world wasn't as blurry as before; he could tell which was which from certain things. He glanced over to where the Battleshell had crashed into; apparently the Battleshell was in a bad shape since it crashed into an abandoned warehouse. Don was glad it crashed into an abandoned building though, at least that way no one is going to get hurt( with the exception of the passengers), or that there won't be any angry mob hunting them down for insurance purposes.

From the corner of his eye, Don noticed something peculiar about the Battleshell's tire, so he inspected it. When Leo and Raph were right behind Don, they both noticed the flat tire. "We had to go through all that bu*****t cause of a freakin flat tire?!" Raph raged, after feeling much better than before, but otherwise still feeling groggy though.

Leo didn't bother stopping Raph from cursing, he was somewhat upset that something ridiculously far fetched just happened because of a stupid flat tire.

"No," Don corrected him. "Look closely. Does this 'flat tire' seemed different to you?"

Leo and Raph examined the tire closely; in Leo's view, the tire just had a bigger hole than usual and there were several black marks spread away from the hole. Leo didn't suspect a thing though; after all, it could be this badly conditioned due to the damage it went through. But Raph had a different thought; this 'flat tire' didn't seem right.

From his past experience with his Shell Cycle, no matter how damaged it get, the tire on the Shell Cycle never had a hole that big before due to the rubbery structure of the tire. If anything, the tire on the Battleshell should never even had such a damage on it in the first place, and this was coming from the most psychotic one out of the four brothers. If Raph were to guess, the tire looked sabotage though. And the black markings around the hole did kind of reminded him of explosion marks.

"That flat tire ain't no accident, isn't it?" Raph finally said. Don simply nodded with a firm look while Leo stared in surprise. Raph would've smirked at Leo's look if he didn't want to kill the person responsible for the mess earlier.

Just around this moment, Mikey finally swayed over to his brothers. He was feeling much better than before, but otherwise still grouchy and dizzy from the ride. When he was behind his brothers, he didn't think twice about leaning against his nearest brother; Leo or disturbing his personal bubble. "Nice of you for not helping me."

Ignoring the orange masked turtle, Don glanced back to the tire. "Clearly someone sabotaged it, but how?" So many questions were swirling inside his mind; no one had taken the Battleshell for a ride if so that's what he thinks. It was clearly impossible for anyone to put a bomb there.

"More importantly is why, Don and it definitely have something to do with my vision." Leo stated seriously. From the corner of his eye (or from his crazy ninja sixth sense), Leo noticed a glimpse of spinning metal heading towards them. "Mikey! Watch out!"

The blue masked brother quickly pulled the orange masked turtle towards him, much to Mikey's surprise. As Mikey weakly clutched onto Leo for support, the three older turtles all stared at the one spot of Battleshell, which was impaled with several shurikens. Their hearts were filled with so many emotions right now; those shurikens would've injured Mikey or worse. "What the shell is going on?!" Mikey shrieked.

"If I were to guess, I say we're not alone…"

* * *

Ok... I know that the battle didn't happen. Sorry guys... But I'm definitely sure that a fight will happen in the next chapter. Ok?

And I been wondering whether I should continue the story in third POV or First POV. Like I mentioned at the top, the story is easier to write in third person, so I'm just wondering what do you guys think. You guys can review or PM me about it and tell me what POV you want by the 10th of September. Until then I will be working on 'Two Worlds Collide' my new story.

I'm really sorry about this guys but I need to make sure what to write for the next chapter.

Please review or PM me

Bye~


	5. One Turtle Down

Hey! Sorry for the late update. So many things and I didn't have time to write the chapter. You all should remember what I mentioned in the last chapter: should I do my stories in 1st person or third person? Well apparently, the 'votes' are a tie, so I guess I should do both instead. I guess in this way, we all get a fair share of what we want to read. Anyway, On to the chapter...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"If I were to guess, I say we're not alone!"

As soon as Donny said that, even more shuriken were sent hurling towards the turtles. They all jumped away (or in this case, Leo dragging Mikey away). The shuriken once again impaled the sabotaged Battleshell, much to Don's dislike. After the shurikens impaled the vehicle, nothing but silence filled the air. Each turtle stared at the Battleshell and then to their brothers; there is definitely someone here besides them. Like Don said, they weren't alone.

Leo could feel multiple, if not hundreds of eyes piercing through his thick green leaf skin. It's almost like they were everywhere all at once, and it unnerves him. As if they were trying to prove Leo right, the people who were responsible for sabotaging the Battleshell had all came out at once. They were everywhere, not literally though; they came from every corner, every alleyway and formed a big circle around the turtles. The turtles went back-to-back, each with their weapons drawn out. The ninjas did the same too.

The ninjas had a beady yellow-eyed black mask on. They all wore a pair of black jumpsuit with metallic armour plating on their shoulders, wrists, knees, elbows and chests. They wore a pair of black leather boats and belts that held their kunais and shurikens. These ninjas are definitely not Foot Ninjas.

"So you goons are the ones responsible for crashin our ride?!" Raph glared at them. None of them said anything, instead they all charged forward, like a big sea of darkness. The turtles quickly gotten into their fighting stances. Raph smirked as the two ninjas came charging forward with their katana blades in place; he's definitely going to beat these freaks all the way to New Jersey!

"You just sealed yer faith." With that said, Raph left his brothers behind and rushed to his soon-to-be-punching bags. Brandishing his sais, Raph managed to lock his sais with two of their katanas. With a twist of his sais, Raph easily knocked the weapons off of their hands. Shocked by this, the two ninjas were then knocked out with a kick to the face. When that was over, Raph engaged into another fight.

Leo glared at Raph for his recklessness. Once again, Raph left the team to fight for his own pleasure. Just once Leo wished he would stay with the team. Leo would've called Raph over if a ninja didn't try to whack him with a Bo-Staff. Jumping away, Leo quickly swung his blades, slicing the Bo-Staff. The ninja looked down to his staff in surprise, but before he tried to do anything else, Leo knead him in the gut. The ninja fainted afterwards. Leo glanced over to his side and saw Donny fighting against two ninjas. But unknown to Don, there was a ninja sneaking behind the purple-masked turtle with his katana raised and ready to strike Don down. Leo gritted his teeth as he sprinted to his brother's aid. He flipped forward and performed an elegant somersault before he jump-kicked the ninja.

By the time Don finished dealing with his opponents, Don just saw Leo kicked a ninja right behind him. The said ninja flew backwards before he landed in a heap of black clothing. Don blinked, knowing by now that his older brother somehow saved him from an ambush. "Thanks bro."

Leo allowed a small smile. "No problem. Just watch your back next time."

"I'll keep that in mind." Don smiled. After that exchange, more ninja made their way to the two turtle. Don and Leo made a battle cry before they attacked the ninjas.

When there were three armed ninjas closing around him, Mikey knew he was screwed. Usually, he wouldn't really have any problem with this, but since Mikey still feeling the aftermath of the ride, he knew the odds were against him. Nevertheless, Mikey weakly spun his nunchucks. "So you wanna sit out and have a talk? Maybe you beady-eye dudes can tell me why you crashed our ride."

None of the ninjas said anything, instead they advanced towards the orange-masked turtle. "Alright then," Mikey smirked "how about I beat it out of you dudes?!"

With a swing of his nunchuck, Mikey managed to knock out one of the ninjas. But two of them dodged and side-stepped before they launched forward. Mikey didn't have time to defend himself as he fell back onto his shell from a sudden sweep of his feet. Mikey being Mikey, used his shell as a spinner and spun around as he kicked the two ninja away. Mikey jumped back onto his feet, but suddenly, his limbs felt numb and a dehydration of strength. He could also feel a wave of dizziness engulfing him. Mikey groaned and rested his palms against his kneepads as he felt a wave of tiredness engulfed him.

Unfortunately for Mikey, more ninja than before advanced forward. Despite this disadvantage, Mikey couldn't help but to wonder if the ninja are actually targeting him instead of the other. After all, there's only seemed to be three or two ninjas engaged in a battle with his brothers while there are like what?! Nine of them against him?! Mikey enjoys attention, but this is just too much!

With a battle cry, Mikey rapidly swung his nunchucks while the ninja grew closer. Unfortunately, despite Mikey's swift swings, the ninjas easily dodged them all and they launched themselves directly on top of Mikey's shell. Mikey screamed in a girly manner as the ninjas began to pile on top of him. Mikey struggled against the heavy weight, trying to get free, but his efforts are useless since the ninjas are heavier than he thought. Just as Mikey was about to give up, he involuntarily saw a ninja holding his katana above his head, like an executor would do in films or shows. "Oh Shell!"

Mikey was both terrified and embarrassed. He didn't think he would die with: motion sickness, a ninja dog pile on top of him and another ninja/executor with a katana raised above his head. This is the worst possible way to die in a fight for a ninja turtle. Mikey closed his eyes, waiting for this moment to end with a slice. But the longer he waited, the more he realized that he wasn't going to die. Mikey opened his eyes and allowed a sigh of relief; Raph, his older brother, was punching and kicking the ninjas that had gotten in the way. Like an angry bull, Raph tackled the ninjas that were on top of him. He repeatedly beat them until they fainted (or too broken and injured to fight). "You ok Mikey?"

"Yeah. Dog piles' not awesome anymore."

Mikey expected Raph to laugh or at least smirk, but instead Raph had a grave expression. "Mikey! Look out!" Raph screamed as he pushed the surprised turtle away. Mikey yelped as he fell down, but when he gave Raph a glare, well… that glare drastically changed to shock; it seem that Raph only did it to save him from a ninja that happened to be sneaking behind Mikey and had also held a taser. Unfortunately, Raph got tazed instead. Raph screamed as Mikey looked on, too scared and shocked to do anything. Raph then fell onto the ground, unconscious.

"Raphie!" Mikey finally shouted. Mikey quickly moved over to his fallen brother, but he wasn't able to lay a single finger on him; a pair of arms prevented him from doing so and dragged him away. Mikey tried to break free but soon, he found himself being thrown back and landed on the solid surface. Mikey groaned as the impact hit him like a brick, it hurt so much but he didn't have time whine about it, his brother's in trouble. Mikey got up and saw Raph being dragged away from the fight. Mikey attended to chase his soon to be kidnapped brother, but suddenly, a row of ninjas blocked his

"Raph! Raph!" Mikey called out. Mikey then charged forward with nothing in his disposal to use, (he left his nunchucks somewhere in the battle field, which was a really bummer for the orange-masked turtle). Mikey tried to jump-kick one of the ninjas, but somehow, the ninja managed to dodge the attack easily and flipped Mikey over the shoulder. Mikey yelped as he got thrown again and landed beside his two other brothers. Leo and Don had their own fair share of bruises and cuts and were now breathing heavily.

"Dudes! They got Raph!" Mikey shouted as he got up and fended off the horde of ninjas.

"Mikey, we know!" Leo grunted as he blocked a blow with his katanas. As the battle continues, the three turtles were forced back by huge amount ninjas. Even though Mikey was struggling to fight the ninjas, he still took a chance to glance at the last spot where he seen Raph. And when he did, Mikey sworn he forgotten how to breathe; Raph's gone and was probably taken away. It was then Mikey realized that they were fighting losing battle.

"There's too many of them! We have to get out!" Don finally grunted, seeming that he wouldn't run away from the fight, but eventually he lowered his weapons and began to fall back. "Come on, let's go!" Leo ordered. Mikey and Don quickly followed his lead and ran from the fight, not one even bothered to look back. Unknown to them, the ninjas never chased after them.

The three turtles ran around several alley ways before they found a manhole cover. They all went through the sewer system, escaping possibly from their worst fight of their lives.

* * *

That's it for now. Sorry for the horrible ending, I didn't what to write that part. And I also saw the Season 3 premiere; so many feelings. Mikey's new favourite show?! It's so messed up! The poor slug people *sob*

And I shouldn't forget about Raph...

Anyway, that's enough for now,

Please Review

Bye~


End file.
